No todos los asesinos son malos
by Fanzeldalink
Summary: Link,es un asesino,que dirije un barco y una flota pirata,en busca de la justicia,en esa epoca dicen que los asesinos estan solos,no es verdad,tienen compañeros,que con el tiempo son tus mejores amigos...,Se encontrara aventuras y Misiones peligrosas,ven a ver a un Link inspirado en Assasin's Creed Black Flag!,si te gusta la aventura,el romance,y el humor,este es tu fic!
1. El asesino eres tu o yo?

El asesino eres tu o yo?

Se abre una puerta...

-SEÑOR!,no sea ignorante!le mataran a usted y a su esposa

-Tranquilo Johan pero no pasara nada lo tengo controlado...

-Señor...,eso lo dijo siempre que le pasaba alguna crisis pero...

-Pero¿?dijo el hombre esperando una respuesta

-Pero...puede que le salga mal la cosa

PUM!sono desde lejos una bomba

-Señor! Escondase dijo agarrando al hombre con una mano y con la otra unas ropera española(espada)

Alto!dijo el hombre caminando hacia el sin hacer apenas ruido con las botas en el suelo

Entonces Johan con el sudor en la frente solto a su capitan,y con la mano ya libre ,cogio su otra ropera española,la cogio y la uso contra su mismo capitan dejando muerto a su capitan.

-Bien hecho Johan,has hecho una buena mision

-Si...,pero almenos podria decirme ya su nombre?

PUM!PUM!PUM!PUM!PUM!PUM

-Johan cubrase!,dijo el hombre agarrando una pistola de chispa,me ocupare de ellos!

-Señor,LE AYUDARE!

Los dos dispararon a los hombre que les seguian mientras escapaban,hasta que en un tramo sus enemigos los esperaban,entonces los dos saltaron con agilidad agarrandose al techo justo en el momento en el que los enemigos disparan,dandose entre ellos.

-Johan parece que has aprendido...

-Si...,la supervivencia te hace aprender

-Hay que dirigirnos a nuestro buque!vamos!

Los dos se fueron de ese lugar,ese lugar que tanto les daria su recompensa con el tiempo...

O.o:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O.o

Se escuhaba ese sonido tan relajante de las olas,ese sonido que tranquiliza al niño mas hiperactivo,un sonido que te da esa sensacion de estar en el mar,pero hay veces en el que el mar no solo te relaja te puede poner en verdaderos aprietos como ahora...

Señor!tenemos un problema!

-Digame Johan!

-Las Olas son muy grandes,podrian destrozarnos el buque!

-De acuerdo! Izad velas! Dirijios a estribor!maxima velocidad!,moveos,moveos,si no quereis morir dijo el capitan a su tripulacion con una voz seria

-El capitan tiene razon si las olas chocasen contra nosotros,el barco se hundiria!

A LA ORDEN!dijeron todos y cada uno de los piratas

Parecia que el Barco se iba a hundir,una de esas olas paso rozando la parte de la proa,por poco,la proa se rompe y ya no podrian hacer nada...,entonces lo vieron..

su esperanza de vida,una isla en la que podrian parar...

SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!dijeron la tripulacion

-Capitan! Estamos salvados!dijo Johan un poco tranquilizado...

-Johan!,no se tranquilize aun...no hemos salido de esta tormenta...

-Capitan...

-Johan ahora somos amigos debes llamarme Link y para ya de tratarme de usted soy tu amigo

-Vale...

Entonces el barco se salvo de una tormenta,en la que unos segundos antes,todos estarian en el fondo del mar...

-Vale,chicos! id cojiendo las cosas para acampar,nos merecemos una fiesta por habernos salvado! Dijo Link muy satisfecho

-Y Johan acompañame tenemos que hablar...

-Esta bien...

Los dos se dirijeron al camarote del capitan donde,Link le tiene unas cuantas sorpresas...

-Vale Johan debemos hablar sobre un ascenso que te doy,permisos,e.t.c dijo el capitan sonriendole...

-Link,me daras mis armas?

-Si Johan,pero esas las he tirado,no valen nada...,en cambio te he comprado unas nuevas...

-Gracias!

-Johan...dijo Link abriendo el armario donde el guardava las armas...,debes saber

que decidas lo que decidas,ya eres mayor,y puedes hacer lo que quieras,puedes irte o quedarte con nosotros y...

-Jajaja,sabes perfectamente la respuesta,me quedare

-Perfecto!entonces eres ascendido a mi compañero batalla...

-Bien!dijo Johan...,siempre he querido hacer batallas...

-No obstante,debes saber que las misiones mas complicadas aun no las haras,ya que no tienes la suficiente experiencia para saber salvarte la vida en cualquier cisrcunstancia...,en todo caso haras muchas misiones de asesinato,y tus armas las llevaras en este cinturon...dijo el capitan cojiendo un cinturon de color cafe oscuro,muy bonito,con 6 capacidades de pistola,y dos ranuras para las espadas...

-Link,muchisimas gracias...

-Aun no he acabado dijo el capitan riendo,tambien mereces unas vestiduras como las mias,unas vestiduras dignas de un asesino...

-GRACIAS!dijo Johan mas alegre que nunca

Rapidamente Johan cojio las cosas que le habia dado Link y se las puso,las vestiduras le quedaban como un guante, sus botas eran ligeras y no hacian ruido,sus armas estaban bien colocadas y se ajustaban perfectamente en su sitio.

-Capitan!dijo Johan llegando a la fiesta,me quedan genial verdad?

-Si Johan te quedan bien pero...porque no disfrutas de la fiesta?

-Claro...

-Capitan!dijo uno de sus camaradas se acercan barcos enemigos!

-TRIPULACION TODOS A SUS PUESTOS,ID AL BARCO RAPIDO!dijo Link mas furioso que nunca

-JOHAN!

-A la orden!

-VAMOS! Dijo Link subiendo al barco mientras veia que los otros barcos,se acercaban a gran velocidad...

-Tripulacion!,las velas,los cañones,la maxima velocidad,cojed vuestras armas! Destrozemos esos barcos!dijo el capitan mas furioso que nunca

PUM! PUM! PUM! PUM!1

Los cañones hacian ese ruido,un ruido que significa la muerte para alguien...

VENGA DESTROZEMOS A ESOS CABRONES! dijo el capian confiado

El buque lanzaba muchos cañones en direccion de esos barcos,esos cuatro barcos que acabarian siendo un buen botin...

Los barcos enemigos se defendian,muy agresivamente..

Fue entonces que el buque justo le da de lleno con los cañones a las reservas de cañones donde se quedan sin proyectiles

Acercan el Buque a los barcos

-Tripulacion cuando abordemos ese barco,unid el otro ,y asi hasta llegar a todos! dijo Link cojiendo sus armas...

VAMOS!

Link se puso una capucha y salto del barco,para llegar al otro donde sus enemigos le esperaban,pero Link ya habia matado a dos solo saltando,Con las espadas Link las usa como escudo,Pero Link manejaba las espadas mejor que nadie,uso la empuñadura mas de una vez para noquearle,y atravesarle con la espada,sus espadas llevan doble filo una gran ventaja para el porque,justo cuando los enemigos salian corriendo hacia el,Link cojia su espada y las ponia en vertical,asi que cuando llegaban a el Link saltaba hacia ellos rajandoles el cuello,y dejarles sin vida,pero le cojieron por sorpresa por detras a lo que dijo:

-Oye eso no es tener honor no crees?

-Que sabras de honor tu?

-Es una pena que nunca lo aprendas...

Link le disparon con su cañon de doble chispa dejando muerto al atacante,entonces Link vio que muchos de su tripulacion se morian porque,unos francotiradores desde el otro barco disparaban,disparaban,entonces Link mas furioso que nunca,utilizo unas bombas que las utilizo en una lanzadera,la qual disparo hacia los mastiles donde estaban esos francotiradores,cayendose los mastiles y matando a muchos de ese barco...

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!Dijo Link Gritando con furia

En ese barco estaba Johan,Link le reconocio al instante,Johan posiblemente muriera en aquel mismo lugar,pero Link no quiso reconocerlo,en ese mismo instante se fue corriendo hacia aquel barco en llamas,cuando vio la imagen mas tranquilizadora para ese capitan,Johan seguia luchando,vio como un enemigo le iba por detras y justo el le da con su arma favorita,la hoja oculta,dandole de lleno en el pecho al instante de que su enemigo saltase encima de el.

-Jajajaja,Link! estoy vivo no gracias a ti!

-Perdona!dijo Link con una sonrisa en la cara

Pero no era para reirse, justo los cuatro capitanes de los barcos saltaron encima de Johan con una sabana para atraparle con ella,pero Johan fue mas listo,Utilizo sus sables para abrir un agujero en el mismo instante en el que la sabana cae,y acaba matando a los capitanes de los barcos por el golpe que se dan,pero para asegurarse Johan les atraviesa con las espadas.

-Ese Johan aprende rapido...dijo Link con cara de sorpresa

en resumen esta: 0.0

En el momento que los capitanes mueren,Link y sus piratas acaban ganando,dejando a los enemigos con las manos levantando las manos a la vez que lanzaban las armas.

-Muy bien supervivientes,teneis algunas opciones,o morir o ser de nuestra tripulacion dijo Link con tono de ironia

Los que se negavan los ejecutaban en ese mismo momento,metiendo miedo a los demas entre ellos habia una chica,una chica rubia...

-De acuerdo tendreis otra opcion...,cuatro de vosotros seran los nuevos capitanes de estos cuatro barcos,que seran de propiedad de mi flota,si quereis ser los capitanes,debeis luchar entre vosotros los 8 primeros supervivientes,seguiran vivos y formaran parte de estos barcos

De inmediato aquellos supervivientes se pusieron a luchar por la supervivencia,por segunda vez tendrian que ser otra vez supervivientes...

Pero a Link le llamo la atencion a la chica,usaba las armas como ninguno de sus hombres,excepto a Johan...

ALTO!dijo Link desesperado a que la matasen

-Como te llamas?

-Me llamo,Zelda señor...

-Vale,Zelda eres una pirata de nuestra tripulacion de mi barco

-Si,señor...

SEGUID!dijo Link mirando a los otros supervivientes...

Entonces 8 quedaron,y 8 se fueron,siempre obedeciendo las ordenes de su Jefe,Link

-Señor...dijo la chica rubia

-Dime?dijo Link

-Señor porque me eligio?,soy una chica...,la tripulacion a la que pertenecia,me despreciaban y...

-UOUOUOooo y que mas da!,que digan lo que quieran!,escuhame,yo he visto de ti una asesina implacable,manejas muy bien las armas...por eso te elijo,y eso de que te menospreciaran por ser una mujer...,mira a mi me menospreciaban cuando era un simple pirata en un barco...,pero mira lo que soy, un pirata!,pero soy un capitan!,tengo mas de 300 barcos a mis ordenes,y sabes lo que mas me intriga,que de los que conozco solo hay dos personas que manejen las armas como lo haces tu...,y eres tu,y mi compañero Johan...

-Gracias capitan...dijo Zelda sonriendole

-Llamame,Link dijo el capitan sonriendole tambien,ademas somos amigos no?

-Claro que si Link! Dijo Zelda adoptando el tono de un soldado en broma

-Jajaja!dijo Link contento de tener por primera vez una aliada,y amiga una mujer

Entonces sin previo aviso Zelda se abalanza sobre Link y le besa en la boca...

-Link...eres un simple chico de 19 años...,y yo tambien...,no llegare a ser lo que tu eres...

-Jaja,se nota que no te das cuenta...,eres mi acompañante,tienes todo lo que tengo yo...,al igual que Johan...

-Link...,al verte queriendo abordarnos me iba a dirijir a asesinarte,cuando vi como casi matas a tu compañero,y como ponias cara de angunia,y supe al instante que eras una persona normal,y me enamore de ti...

-Zelda...yo nunca te habia visto...pero si...me gustas,y bueno...estom...te quiero?

Zelda le sonrio,y le dio un beso,entonces Link rapidamente cierra la puerta de su

habitacion,con llave y pestillo...

Link y Zelda se unen,dando a lugar un simple himno de dormitorio...

O:o.O:o:oO.O.O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:Oo:o:O.o:O

A la mañana siguiente...

-LINK!dijo Johan haciendo que link le diese toda su atencion...

-Link,tengo una informacion importante,uno de los miembros de los barcos que fuimos a abordar,dio informacion sobre nosotros...,el mensajero esta en la Habana,a las 4:55 dara la informacion sobre nosotros...

-QUE!,que sugieres?dijo Link realmente enfadado

-Link,sugiero que atrapes al mensajero en la Habana y que le metas una de tus espadas por el culo antes de que revele la informacion,el mensajero no es nadie mas que el traidor...

-De acuerdo...vayamos hacia la Habana y hagamos la mision,medio venganza,medio proteccion...

-Hola mi amor!dijo Zelda feliz saliendo del camarote del capitan...

-Link?dijo Johan sorprendido,veo que a la chica la tienes cazada,jaja

-Si la verdad...dijo sonriendole a Zelda,oye Zel este es Johan,tu hermano gemelo de armas jajaja

-Hola!dijo Zelda mas feliz que nunca

-Link...,veo que has acertado bien,tiene muchisima energia,a nuestra altura...,ademas de tener mucha belleza...dijo Johan contento por los dos...

Continuara...

JA!,esta es mi mezcla de violencia,romance,y humor...,esta basado en el juego de

Assasin's Creed Black Flag,os gusta?,no?,alguna mejora?(que no sea los acentos porque tengo un problema con el teclado los acentos no se ponen,se ponen delante de la palabra haciendolo quedar muy mal)si es asi hacedme un review!

RRRRREEEEEVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!PLEASEEEEEE!xD


	2. Las armas!

Son piratas no? -Pues...

-NOO!

-Que pasa? Dijo Link tranquilo

-Link...no tenemos armas...

-QUE!dijo Link tirando la taza de cafe de sus manos

-Johan avisa a los demas han entrado en el barco,que miren por todo el barco,y que busquen informacion

-Y nosotros iremos a la isla verdad?

-Exacto...dijo preparando sus armas y Johan haciendo lo mismo

-SEÑOR!dijo uno de sus piratas abriendo la puerta rapido

-Que pasa?

-Señor Zelda ha desaparecido

En ese momento la cara de Link estaba desencajada

-LINK!dijo una voz femenina

-ZELDA!dijo Link muy contento de verle

-Link,me han secuestrado,tenia un arma en los zapatos...sin eso no me salvo...

-Quien te ha secuestrado?

-Perdona Link creo que se quien es...dijo uno de los piratas de Link cojiendo dos pistolas de chispa

-AGACHAOS!dijo Link gritando,mientras que sus compañeros lo hacian tambien

-Traidor!,no te matare pero te dare la peor muerte que tengas en tu vida!dijo Link sintiendose muy mal...

-Link...,sabes perfectamente que no tengo miedo a la muerte...dijo muy confiado el pirata

-No se responderte Mike...

Entonces Link desfunciona un resorte de la hoja oculta,haciendo que esta pueda salir disparada

Link apreto el lugar donde se activa el resorte apuntando al hombre y disparandole en el pie

-AAHH!dijo con dolor en la boca y por el dolor apreto el gatillo disparando hacia unas botellas de licor

Entonces Link coje una botella que no esta rota y le da en la cabeza dejandolo inconsciente

-Te prometi una muerte muy dolorosa...y eso hare...sera lo peor...

Link metio al hombre dentro de un sotano para prisioneros encerrando la rendija por la que se entra

Los otros dos chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta de pura sorpresa

mas asi: 0-o,0.o

-Vale en primer lugar...hare una hoguera y encendere la Hoguera,tambien colocare unos resortes que disparen flechas cuando lo ordene en el lugar que toca en el cuello...,y le hare suplicar su propia muerte...

-OH MY GOD!exclamaron los otros dos chicos,sorprendidos de tan mente tan astuta,batallante,agonizante y competitiva...

-Bueno,creo que con eso sera suficiente...,no...,le pondre otro resorte con bombas para hacer trizas sus cuerpos...

-Tomo nota:no enfadar a Link en mi vida

-Tomo nota:Si le enfado,a mi no me pasara nada

-T_T,no es justo!dijo Johan

-Johan tenemos que irnos a buscar a ese traidor...

-ISHHHH,me acabo de dar cuenta que el traidor era ese...

-Ya veo...COMO PUEDES TENER TAN MALA INFORMACION!

-Link no me grites,no tengo la culpa a lo mejor me han dado informacion incorrecta a proposito...

-Entonces...

-Link...sera mejor que nos vayamos de aqui

-Jaja ni hablar!,matare a ese...cabroncete...,hoy mismo nos infiltraremos en la mismisima casa roja para matar a todos esos asquerosos nobles...

-Link...creo que primero debes buscar las armas...

-Mmm...tienes razon...

-Johan,donde crees que estan las armas...

-Creo que esta...,a ver las armas se guardan en...

-Armarios dijo Link

(CAIDA ANIME TOTAL)

-A ver Link las armas se guardan en almacenes,o arsenales

-Si...

-Y en la habana el unico lugar con un arsenal es...en la casa roja...

-Jahehahehajahejajijijijehahahahahaha dijo Link de manera sadica y enfadado

-Link... tranquilo...nos podemos infiltrar dentro,escondernos y llegar hasta el arsenal dijo Zelda mas para tranquilizarlo y evitar que cometa una locura

-Zelda tienes mucha razon,eres la mejor

-Link!,tengo una gran idea...

-Dime

-Podemos infiltrarnos entrando la noche,nos esconderemos en los pajares,y llegaremos hasta el arsenal...,pero necesitamos,las hojas ocultas y Zelda no tiene...

-Zelda,te dare unas hojas ocultas...,antiguas,de italia de un tal Ezio...

-Gracias...,pero no es una reliquia?

-En sus tiempos lo fue...

-Por donde entraremos?

-O.o,es verdad no habia pensado...dijo Link

-Llegaremos hasta unos mercaderes

-Liberaremos a unos piratas en ese lugar...

-Ah y lo mas importante,subiremos por unas escaleras portatiles

-De acuerdo...dijo Zelda preparando su hoja oculta en la mano derecha...

-Hay que tener en cuenta que necesitaremos la capucha de incognito...y Zelda no tiene siquiera la vestimenta...dijo Johan mirandola

-Pues...dijo Link sacando una tunica,con un cinturon con un extraño simbolo en el centro,y unas rallas rojas por toda la vestidura

-Zelda pontelo dijo Link

-Vale dijo poniendoselo rapidamente ya que solo era la tunica con la camisa que va en ganchada al cinturon junto la tunica...

A Zelda le quedaba perfecta...

-Estamos listos!

Los tres chicos se fueron al lugar acordado...

Continuara...

Ok,Ok,odio mi vida,(putas reglas del teclado del sistema operativo damn small linux de mierda!)los acentos estan que...no existen...,si alguien lo supiera solucionar...,Bueno como ven Link,Johan y Zelda,se meteran en una mision muy peligrosa...,y pobre del traidor... que sera de sus trozos...,y como ven esta historia la lleva bien relacionada con Assasin's Creed 4,y tenemos un Link con un

genio...,y muy buena persona a la vez...

Bueno les dejo con mi extra,un amigo llamado Johan...,que les hablara sobre el siguiente capitulo me despido!

-Hola,ejem,soy Johan...

-No me digas... dijo Link apareciondo de repente...

-Pues,tendremos cuidado porque...,habran guardias por todos lados,y como unica arma tendremos las hojas ocultas...

-Johan,Johan,Johan...,tambien estan las que nos daran los tales,tontos guardias,que nos las daran con mucho gusto...dijo Link sacando la hoja oculta...

-Y Zelda...,Zelda llegara a ser mas sadica que Link...creo...

-QUE DIJISTE...dijo Link sacando la hoja oculta...

-Que que te dije!,la simple verdad hermano...dijo tambien sacando su hoja oculta...

(Fanzeldalink,tuvo que cojer dos hojas ocultas y ponerselas y amenazar con ellas para que no se hagan mucho daño...)

-Ok,Ok,Fan...dijeron los dos a la vez...

ADIOS!


	3. Solo ellos tres

Y solo ellos tres...

Link, Zelda y Johan planeaban conseguir armas, del arsenal de sus enemigos, ja que estos les quitaron sus armas, ellos tendran que ir a por armas, prescindiendo de ellas

- Link!, como planeas entrar?-esta lleno de soldados! Dijo Johan señalando a la mansión de los Corsarios, en las que estaban llenas de soldados haciendo una vigilancia que es impenetrable...

- Tengo una idea, podriamos poner a alguien de cebo, algun soldado, y pegarle hasta que se desmaye, muchos de esos soldados iran a mirar que pasa, y entraremos sin que se den cuenta de nada.-Contestó Link

-Ok,ok,ok,ok! Pero y si nos atrapan? Que hacemos para poder salir... dijo Zelda algo preocupada

-Tendremos que improvisar... dijo Link mientras se acercaba a un soldado...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Señor..., no se puede acercar alli dentro porqu...

El hombre no pudo seguir hablando porque Link le habia pegado en la cabeza con su brazalete de metal, a fin de dejarlo desmayado

-Muy bien chicos, cuando los soldados miren a ver, entraremos, de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo Link! dijeron Johan y Zelda a la vez

-Ya! Dijo Link susurrando al ver que los soldados iban hacia ellos

Entraron dentro de un lugar muy bonito con mucha vegetación, y plantas en los alrededores, habian torres blancas que seguro las mantenian muy bien...

Pero entonces unos soldados les vieron...

HEY!,MIRAD,ESCUCHAD! Dijo un soldado a los demas al ver a Link y su compañía

20 soldados se acercaron a ellos, corriendo con espadas y pistolas de triple chispa...

-LINK! ESTO ES TU CULPA! dijeron Johan y Zelda corriendo

Pero Link no se habia ni movido

-Hey!, calma podriamos hablar almenos?

-No me jodas, VEN! Dijo Johan alterado

-No ! contestó Link a Johan

-Caballeros, soldados, sirvientes o lo que sea que seais, solo buscamos a vuestro jefe

-Ganondorf? Dijo un inutil traicionando al resto por haber dicho esa palabra

-Si, puedo hablar con ese?

-No se, que nos daras a cambio?

-Vuestra vida... dijo Link dando un golpe a un soldado, y quitandole tres espadas y una pistola de doble chispa

Link, lanzo la pistola de doble chispa hacia Johan, y una espada a Zelda, ambos se pusieron a batallar enseguida...

Link con dos espadas atravesaba cuerpos, pero las espadas no servian para eso, pero aun así Link conseguia hacerlo..., Un soldado se abalanzó encima de el, pero Johan, como un angel le disparo en la cabeza dejandolo en el suelo tirando al agresor de Link, Link agradeció a Johan haciendo un gruñido, y fue a por mas soldados, mientras, Zelda estaba defendiendo a Johan con su espada para que este pudiera recargar tranquilo

Los tres formaban un gran equipo, y _solo ellos tres_ pueden combatir todo un ejercito y no hacerse daño, eran abominables..., pero uno de ellos aun no lo era hasta que encontró a Link

Flash Back

Era de noche, todo estaba en llamas por culpa de los ingleses..., lo habian arrasado todo, toda la ciudad de la Habana estaba arrasada en llamas, miles de niños estaba gritando, mujeres que buscaban a sus hijos, al igual que sus padres..., Pero un chico de 18 años buscaba a sus padres, su hermano pequeño..., ese era Johan, buscaba sin cesar, en un intento de busqueda se acercó a la gran plaza donde había muchas familias reunidas, y los vió, inmediatamente se puso a llorar, un grupo de soldados los había fusilado...,al igual muchas otras familias..., pero un chico de aproximadamente su misma edad, encapuchado, con otros 5 hombres, saltaron de los tejados encima de los fusiladores, matandoles y lograr controlar la situación, eran los salvadores de muchas familias, pero a Johan le llamo la atención a el chico encapuchado..., se acerco a el pero no pudo porque el ya estaba detras de el, matando a un soldado que queria matarle a el

-Gracias..., oye quien eres?

-Mmm..., tus salvadores tal vez... le contestó este otro

-Pero..., me podrias ayudar?

-Claro que si!, diselo a tus padres o se enfadaran conmigo!

Johan recordando como sus padres habian muerto, soltando unas lagrimas

-Ohhh..., lo siento... dijo el otro- si quieres puedes venir con nosotros, pero te debes aguantar tu propia vida, porque no siempre podemos estar por los demas... por cierto soy Link... dijo después apenado

-Gracias... dijo Johan con una sonrisa medio triste, medio feliz...

Link y Johan y la pequeña tripulación se fueron en barco, en cuando ayudaron completamente a las familias, que aun seguian vivas..., y acabando de matar a todos esos soldados..

Fin Flashback

-Johan,ya hemos acabado aquí, vamonos... dijo Link dandole una plamada en la espalda

Se acercaron hacia el arsenal, y extrajeron muchas armas, pero habia un detalle muy importante...

-A ver Link, como sacamos las armas hasta el barco?

-Joder...

-JA! Bromeaba, alli hay un carrito de madera lleno de heno..., solo hay que meter las armas dentro junto nosotros dentro también...

-Claro...

Zelda, Link y Johan saltaron al carro con las armas dentro, bajando por una carretera que llevaba justo en el barco...

Digamos que ellos tres se lo pasaban bien...

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH exclamarón los tres

-SOLO UNA COSA, COMO BAJAMOS!- dijo Link

- CAEREMOS EN EL AGUA! respondió Zelda a la pregunta de Link...

-NO!

Continuara...

Hey chicos, un capitulo muy productivo...

He colado una frase típica de Navi en este capitulo, estaba en ingles y traducido en castellano

Bueno! 

Proximo capitulo: Vacaciones inesperadas


	4. Sangre y Trato

ATENCION! :Primero!: No hay acentos, porque no he cojido el ordenador bueno, y segundo este capitulo es mucho mas sangriento que los demas, ya que quiero hacer un experimento, decidme en los reviews si quereis que sean asi, si no quereis no lo hare, estaos tranquilos (No me pasare)

Muerte y sangre tu crees?

-NOOO!-exclamaron Zelda, Link y Johan

-Esto fue tu idea ZELDA! dijo Johan asustado

-CUAL ERA LA TUYA! ESTUPIDO! Le respondio Zelda muy enojada

BASH!

Los tres cayeron en el agua, pero el carrito con heno, foltaba facilitando salir de el y coger las armas para llevarlas al barco

-Vamos, chicos hay que matar a ese canalla, traidor, come cocos, secuestra mujeres bellas, loco del remate, nosabeutilizarunarmabien y borracho

Johan y Zelda quedaron anodadados de ver a Link planeando matar de manera sadica a un traidor y ahora quedan anodadados de todas las palabras que ha utilizado para describir a un simple borracho...

-Hey vosotros!, de donde habeis sacado esas armas!, sacadlas del barco ya!

9 grupos de 4 personas estaban detras de ellos haciendo que no pudieran subir al Barco

-Muy bien, chicos vamos a matarles! dijo el coronel de los grupos atacantes

Link desenvaino sus dos roperas españolas, para atacarles y cortarles por la mitad, Link salto 4 escalones de altura para cortarles la cabeza al coronel y a un soldado con un arma de fuego, de esas cabezas emanaban sangre...

Zelda con una ballesta, atrabesaba los cuellos de muchos soldados, inutilizandoles y matandoles muy facilmente, pero no estubo contenta con eso porque saco unas bombas explosivas que habian en una caja de armas hacia ellos

haciendo que explotasen y se desencajen sus miembros...

Johan, igual que Link utilizaba las espadas pero se harto y cojio un resorte lanza cuchillas y amarro unos miniexplosivos que son letales si explotan cerca tuya haciendo disparar el resorte hacia los soldados, explotandoles el pecho

Eso era una masacre, pero ningun inocente habia muerto en ese sitio, pero si que se debe decir que la gente que estaba en la calle vitoreaba a los piratas, porque sabian cuales eran, eran los que en un pasado salvaron la Habana de un gran desastre...

-VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS!, dale duro!, eso!, ensartasela por detras! Cantaban los ciudadanos

Link respondio a eso, cojiendo la espada y atrabesaba los cuerpos, al ser unas roperas muy largas podia atrabesar hasta dos cuerpos seguidos por cada ropera

-Link, cuidado! Dijo Zelda muy preocupada- Unos encapuchados sacaban flechas para...

ATRABESAR LOS CUERPOS DE LOS SOLDADOS QUE IBAN A ATACAR A LINK!

-Ufff, me habeis salvado quien sois?

Los encapuchados no respondieron y se fueron, haciendo parkour (parkour es un deporte acrobatico que consiste en saltarse obstaculos agilmente)

Pero los o las encapuchados o encapuchadas habian dejado un papel en el suelo que ponia:

Para nuestro querido amigo Link:

Link nos llamamos los ADADA : Asociacion de asaltadores dispuestos a ayudar.

Tenemos la informacion de todos y cada uno de vuestros piratas incluidos vosotros, sabemos vuestros nombres y vuestra informacion, nosotros estamos dispuestos a ayudaros, completamente gratis, solo pedimos dos cosas: Techo y que nos consigais estos materiales

Lista de Materiales:

-3 Palos gruesos de Madera

-5 Resortes de aleacion de Plata y oro

-900 gramos de polvora

-Mini enchispador (sirve para hacer chispas)

-Y un litro de Gasolina

Porfavor, solo pedimos esa Lista y un techo, podemos ayudaros de la siguiente manera:

-Podemos matar a quien tu quieras

-Ayudarte a cuidar el Barco

-Reparar las armas

-Ayudaros en vuestras misiones

-Hacer inventos

Y muchas otras cosas de las que no nos enorgullecemos...

Todo eso por solo esas dos cosas, si hacemos el trato estaremos en el embarcadero hoy cuando sea de noche con una hoguera...

PORFAVOR AYUDANOS!

Atentamente la: ADADA

-OH MY GOD! exclamo Link

-Que pasa? Dijo Zelda arrebatandole la carta

-Mmmm, deberiamos ir, si los ADADA son muy fuertes podrian ayudarnos

-Link, Zelda tiene razon podriamos tener a una tripulacion mas fuerte

-Mmm, de acuerdo pero me ayudareis a conseguir la Lista

-De acuerdo dijeron Johan y Zelda a la vez

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOo

Paso el tiempo, y comenzo a oscurecer...

Link, Zelda y Johan se acercaron al embarcadero llendo hasta los ADADA

-Haremos el trato, cuantos sois? Dijo Link preguntandole a una Chica que tenia una pistola de chispa en la mano

-Somos 90 personas dijo secamente la mujer

Link trago saliva, ya que tenian un barco con 50 personas de tripulacion, mas 90...

-No puedes verdad? Ya sabia yo... dijo La mujer triste

-Pues no sabiais bien, tengo una isla en propiedad con unas casas, donde podreis vivir

-Y los materiales?

-Los tenemos todos menos el Litro de Gasolina

-En ese caso iremos!dijo la chica concluyendo la conversacion

La mujer hizo un silbido y mucha gente aparecio de las sombras dirijiendose a ellos

-De acuerdo llevadnos hasta la Isla...

Continuara...

Hey!, aqui un nuevo capitulo en el que han ocurrido muchas cosas!

Espero que os haya gustado muchisimo!, y disculpad por lo corto que ha podido ser este capi, el siguiente sera el doble de largo, para que haya mas contenido...

Bueno ha sido algo sangriento, hacedme un review si os ha gustado o no, si quereis que los demas capitulos sigan asi, y si os ha gustado haced review

Hasta el siguiente capitulo!


End file.
